


What a Feeling

by Lasenby_Heathcote



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Art, Flashdance - Freeform, Gen, Swawesome Santa 2016, leg warmers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasenby_Heathcote/pseuds/Lasenby_Heathcote
Summary: Kent Parson living out a Flashdance warm up routine





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asideofladies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asideofladies/gifts).



> For asideofladies :) I hope you like them!

 

 


End file.
